


Words I Never Said

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Maggie is outside the waiting room worrying about Alex after she is kidnapped by Cadmus





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short hope you guys like it! lil angsty not too much

She sat outside, waiting. It's been hours since they brought her in. The whole day Maggie had been losing her mind trying to find Alex.

After Cadmus took her leaving her apartment in shambles Maggie could barely think or eat. She tore through National City trying to find her. Every abandoned warehouse, every closed down machinery, everywhere.

When they did find her it broke Maggie. Alex had obviously been tortured, severely. They said a bunch of medical terms Maggie didn't understand but it was bad. They might have said something about internal bleeding or major blood loss, but Maggie was too focused on Alex's body being wheeled on a gurney.

She had coded twice…twice in a span of hours. Each time Maggie's heart stopped with her. She sat outside the operation room not talking or moving she could only think that she never told her how she felt. Maggie had wanted to tell her how much she loved her but it seemed too soon. Now she regretted never telling Alex that she loved her.

A tall man is walked over to Maggie, "You're Margaret Sawyer?" He looked exhausted.

"Yes…"

"You can see her now."

Maggie could feel her heart beat rise with each step. As soon as she walked in her head fell to the floor. She couldn't bare to look at Alex, not in this condition. She made her way to her bedside sitting in a small chair. She didn't talk to Alex, she couldn't even look at her.

Alex grabbed her hand, it was cold, "Maggie, please, I'm fine." Maggie couldn't look up, she couldn't. Alex squeezed her hand, "Maggie, I'm here. Please just look at me."

She still couldn't, she'd break. She didn't cry while Alex was missing or when she coded, she just stood there completely shocked. One final squeeze of her hand and Maggie looked at Alex.

She had a jagged cut across her cheek and bruising along her jaw and around her eye. They did that to her, they hurt her and that hurt Maggie. She felt the pressure behind her eyes, ready to fall. She could barely breathe with the lump in her throat, she didn't want to break in front of Alex. She couldn't, she needed to be strong right now, for Alex, but it was too much. Maggie let out a sob her head falling onto Alex's stomach.

Maggie's voice broke, "I-I'm so sorry…I-"

"Maggie, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You died, twice Alex. You're not fine." Maggie took a breath in trying to steady her voice, "I love you Alex and I didn't get to tell you…you died twice and each time I felt a pain in my chest reminding me I never got to tell you that love you."

Maggie looked back up at Alex. Her eyes slowing filing with tears. Alex's hands cupped Maggie's face slowly pulling her closer, "I love you too." Alex winced slowly kissing Maggie.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should lay down."

"Maggie, I'm fine, now shut up and kiss me." She flashed Maggie a little wiry smile. Maggie leaned forward their lips connecting. Alex's lips were chapped but still seemed so soft. They were still holding hands Alex's thumb rubbed over Maggie's knuckles.

Alex pulled away, "I hope remember this cause I'm on a crap ton of pain killers." She fell back on the hospital bed slowly closing her eyes, "I love you Maggie, so much." Alex sunk further into the white sheets her body relaxing.

Maggie moved the stray away from Alex's face kissing her on Alex's forehead, "I love you too Alex." 


End file.
